


融合进程

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 当年了见如果没有报警，这种有大量我流妄想的if世界线。ロスチル组6+1全员向，含有一定的过激成分大概是一位研究员的日记，位置不算特别核心也不算特别边缘的那种。19年的无料本收录
Relationships: Lost Children(Yu-gi-oh Vrains)
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	融合进程

在实验目标宣告完成前，将实验相关的内容以报告和资料书以外的形式进行记录是违反研究员行为准则的。但关于这次参与的实验，我本是心怀能够达成“开创人类这一物种的全新未来”这崇高的目的而决心加入实验团队……可如今，我却对此产生了疑虑，并且无论如何都思索不出答案。  
因此我决定，仅以纸笔来简单记录我的所见所想。研究所内的物品无法带出所外，如此一来就不会有泄密的风险了。出于同样的原因，具体日期、人名等也不会被记录。  
我并非动摇了，博士在实验开始前所说的“牺牲是无法回避的”我也是赞成的。因为这就是一个性质如此特殊的实验。可是在实验开始后半年的现在，我还是产生了些许……迷茫。在科学与求知的道路上前进是需要无限勇气的，这种刺痛或许是原本刻意被我无视了的道德观在隐隐作祟吧。

……今天，那个孩子和往常一样同博士一起，浏览了近期的实验数据。看上去博士已经告知了他具体的实验内容，比起以往像小孩那样活泼吵闹、今天那孩子要安静许多了。  
这样做是对的吗？——我自认为他是无法完全理解这个实验的。但那孩子这么问了，是今天我听见他说的唯一一句话——他向来是个喜欢粘在博士身边浅笑的孩子。这也是让我决心写写写见闻录的起点……姑且就叫它见闻录吧。  
若一味以人类的对错观来束缚实验的话，科学是绝对不可能获得大步流星的发展的。有时，实验所取得的伟大成果，甚至能反过来颠覆人类的观念，到了那时，这种结果是如何取得的自然也不再重要了。  
我们所进行的实验就是如此，它拥有彻底颠覆现存人类生活方式的潜力。

研究所里的大部分人都没有子嗣（现在回想起来，这也是当初实验团队成员的入选条件之一），因此那个孩子总能受到瞩目。我不知道那孩子提问之后，博士是如何回答他的。但我确实一时间没有想到合适的，能让那样小的孩子感到满意的答案。  
拥有纯粹善恶观的小孩子不像成年人那样看得清世间混沌，但有时也只有小孩子才敢于说出一些我们压在心底、选择视而不见的东西……今天我算是深刻体会了一次。

说到底会让自己年幼的孩子也参与到这个实验之中来……博士，到底是在作何打算呢。

——  
实验的第一阶段即将大功告成。  
第一阶段的数据采集整体来说进行顺利，也多亏这样，我们在进行分析时也省去了很多返工的必要。除了有一位志愿者出了些状况，导致总有一组数据会比其他五个组别进度后滞一截……不过，没有直接负责采集的我也只是道听途说罢了。  
第一阶段完成后，接下来的第二阶段就是轮到我们大展身手的时候了。把这个实验做出令人满意的成果，也是对参与实验的人员的回馈吧。  
那些被亲人遗弃的孩子，或许也能因此被彻底改变未来也说不定。

——  
搭建AI学习机能的雏形，让它们通过观摩大量人类的思维方式来构建自己的“思维”，而决斗这种行为因为其富有条理、可以用明晰的线性理论来概述，又足够复杂，非常适合成为高智能AI的学习对象。并且由于不同的决斗者的心理倾向有别，甚至还可以借此探究AI是否能够学习到人类的“性格”。而这次的实验条件也给这样的学习创造了更大的可能性。  
不过像这样长时间对几位固定的决斗者进行数据采集，即使是我也还是头一次见。市面上制作普通决斗AI的手段通常都是广撒网——以数据库里的决斗记录数量来取胜。不得不说博士的构想相当大胆且新奇。  
那孩子……博士的儿子，也时常跟着博士来到我们这里。对他来说应该只是一团看不懂的字符，他看上去却非常认真。是继承了博士在这方面的天赋吗。

——  
进行了几次追加的数据采录后，全部六组都总算完成了各自负责AI的基础构建。今天研究所里，博士很难得的举行了一次阶段性小型庆功宴。  
说是庆功宴，其实一群每天埋头和数据打交道的研究员也不太懂得如何享乐，到了后半段就直接变成了工作交流会。本来我也是不太擅长社交的性格，变成这样倒觉得更舒心。  
博士借此机会正式宣布了六部AI的正式名称，是按照决斗怪兽的六种属性来定下的六个英文名称。之前一直是以编号来区分的。大概一开始敲定要制造六部AI时就有这个打算了。  
除了定名以外比较令我在意的事情……应该是没有在庆功宴上看到那六个小志愿者。作为研究中心的人却全都没露面，让我感到有些遗憾。能够完整配合这种长时间的高强度实验，如果能有机会见到他们的话，真想夸赞一番。  
说起来今天那孩子……没看到和博士在一起呢。

——  
实验进入了第三阶段。并不是很想用“终于”这个词，虽然走到这一步的确经过了相当长的时间，付出了众多人的心血。  
第三阶段公布的目标实在是……过于不可思议了。  
我本以为成功制造出拥有“性格”的高智能AI便是这个实验的终点，直到今天，我才发现博士所定义的“人类的后继种”和我所想的差了很大一截。  
人类与AI的融合……这听上去就像是二十世纪初人类对未来的幻想，而如今，我们则是把目睹这一未来的机会紧握在手中的一群人。这种亲手创造历史、踏足无人涉及过的领域的感觉，着实令人兴奋不已。  
这岂止会颠覆人类的生活方式，这应该会成为改变人类进化方向的里程碑吧。  
但是，一想到这会给那六位志愿者带来怎样的影响，我就不免感到担忧。听说他们在第三阶段前似乎都已经同意了这样的计划……这样的勇气令我感到敬佩的同时也有些心生畏惧。  
实验成功的话，他们会进化为不同于人类的、全新的物种，但若是失败的话……后果于他们而言或许不堪设想。  
不，保证实验成功不正是我们这些研究人员一直以来为之奋斗的目标吗。必须要有不输给那群孩子的勇气才行。

——  
在公布第三阶段目标后，组内有一部分人员陆续选择了退出研究。  
这并不是什么难以理解的选择。站在正常人的角度看的话，这样的未来蓝图实在是天马行空。  
但我果然，还是对这个实验会导向的结局感到止不住的好奇。都说科学是只有疯子才能持续钻研下去的东西，看来我已经成为了那疯子的其中一员了吧。  
人数减少后，剩余研究人员需要承担起的任务也随之增加，研究人员组别进行了重新编制。从明天开始，我也有直接接触他们的机会了……会是一群怎样的孩子呢。  
就算是为了能带给他们更加美好的未来，我今后也得加倍努力才是。

——  
这太令人吃惊了。  
我本以为他们应该都是接近成年的年龄。实验开始后数年我才得以和他们第一次面对面，才头一次真切的意识到了，他们是小孩子。  
第一阶段中那么庞大的决斗记录的数据量……真的就是靠这群小孩子进行决斗来采集的？他们甚至全都比博士的儿子还要年幼啊。  
……说起来，这次博士的儿子也被正式编入了研究人员之中。似乎是出于年龄接近，更好与他们交流的目的。  
六个孩子之中，除了有一人明显拒绝一切交流外（大概就是第一阶段的那个…？），其他的五人虽然开朗的程度各有不同、但个个都是很乖巧听话的好孩子。一想到他们全都是孤儿院出身，就会不禁对那些不称职的父母感到愤怒。  
将要成为人类新时代的先锋的就是他们吗。我不禁感到有些期待了。

——  
AI这边发现了一些有趣的情况。比起照顾小孩，果然还是这方面我更加得心应手。  
六部AI在我们搭建的独立空间中，开始会互相进行交流了。为此他们还创造互相之间交流专用的代码，也就是独立的“语言”……现阶段还很好破译，不知道以后会不会变得更加复杂呢。  
我们试着对六部AI给出了同样的问题，让它们进行解答。为了能够对比它们之间的区别，这个问题从一开始就没有正确的答案……结果是，它们得出的答案竟然各有千秋。其中甚至还有主动拒绝运算的很有“个性”的家伙（虽然一度被大家怀疑是不是出了严重bug，但反复过了几遍数据串之后发现真的是它自己在途中擅自插入结束指令的，这太神奇了），在给出答案后试图反推出题者意图的家伙，以及在我们完全没写类似命令的情况下、主动通过与其他AI交换结论、数次修正自身结论的家伙，这实在是普通的AI没法给予我的乐趣。  
它们真的拥有不同的思维模式……各自的“性格”。虽然还很粗糙，但这是真的。  
今天大概是这几年来我觉得最有切实成就感的一天了。

——  
第三阶段正式开始推进有一周左右了。说实话……目前的情况并不能令人感觉很舒心。  
和我们先前的实验预测一致，六个实验组在最开始都出现了严重的排斥反应，这个阶段还算在预料之中……事先让医疗组做了充分准备也是值得的。  
但在那之后的情况却和预测结果发生了很大偏差。掺入了人类脑电波的数据没有之前容易分析了，因此我们也没法精确把握他们身上究竟发生了什么……  
能确认到的是，六个实验组中，AI的活跃程度各不相同。其中有一组从最开始的排斥反应后AI就一直悄无声息了（这个孩子甚至在实验后第一天就醒来，并恢复了和平时无二的精神状态，交流后发现几乎没有变化，让我感到很…微妙）。其他五组孩子都陷入了时长不同的昏睡状态。  
最令我意外的是，之前那个一直拒绝交流的孩子在醒来后变得健谈了许多，AI原来还能给人带来这样的正面影响吗？  
只是还有四个孩子没苏醒。他们要过多久才能苏醒过来呢……等待真是最让人煎熬的过程。  
博士的儿子大概和我是同样的心情吧。今天也看到他在实验室外面的长椅上。

——  
这究竟是好事还是坏事啊。  
剩下四个孩子中的三个总算都可喜可贺的一个个醒来了，但途中却发生了非常恶劣的事故……其中一个孩子在醒来后的同时突然夺走了医用推车上的手术刀，随即……自杀了。  
我当时没有在现场，但昨天医疗组闹得鸡飞狗跳，所里也是一片混乱。  
AI成功回收并冻结了，可是那孩子……没能救得回来。  
……可恶。

——  
谢天谢地，在那之后总算是顺利了些。实验组少了一个的损失无法挽回，但我们很幸运的在后醒来的两个孩子身上找到了想要的结果。这样我们的实验总算能够有个交代了，为那个孩子祈祷冥福。  
只不过仍然还有一个孩子，至今都没有醒过来。脑电波显示他并非昏迷，而是一直处于深度睡眠中…博士的儿子最近几乎整天都守在那孩子的房间里。  
后醒来的两个孩子似乎和各自的AI达成了一种奇妙的平衡状态——我不知道该怎么形容合适，但他们的反应比起最先醒来的两位，确实更加符合我们的最佳预期。  
他们无一例外拥有了更加优秀的思维（以孩子们原本初中生水准的认知水平、能够在3秒内正确回答出大学水准的问题），决斗的精度也较以往有大幅提升，并且同时没有失去各自原本的个性——这才是最关键的。我们的目标是寻找人类与AI融合的可能性，而非哪一方单方面的控制。……或许现在已经不能像以前那样，把他们称为孩子了吧。

……但说实话，这样的实验结果并不能令我感到满意。花了快八年时间却只收获了三分之一的成功率，人类可没那么大的胆子拿自己去冒这个几率的险啊。

——  
谜团终于解开了，原来在那两个孩子身上的AI与孩子们达成了一种共生关系。昏迷时间相较前两人更长大概是因为构筑稳定的结构耗费了不少时间。…这么看的话，还没醒来的那个孩子或许情况也不是那么糟糕。  
今天去和孩子们聊天的时候，我能明显感觉到其中一个孩子身上出现了两种迥异的性格，这与人格分裂症状有些相似，但不同的是他们互相之间都很清楚对方的存在，并且似乎是随时能进行交谈的对等地位。  
相比之下另一个孩子，她身上的这种“分离”感则没有那么明晰。她总是用蓝色的眼睛盯着我却不说话，不得不说，这种感觉怪吓人的。  
最早醒来的那个孩子，要说变化的话应该是比以前更黏博士的儿子了…这能算是变化吗？他的身上依然找不到任何被AI影响过的痕迹，仿佛凭空蒸发了似的。  
而变得健谈的那个孩子…不知道为什么，好像成了我不太擅长应付的类型。  
博士的儿子似乎对他们每个人的情况都掌握的很清楚，给我们确定研究推进的方向带来了很大帮助，这让博士非常高兴。明明还有一年才正式成年，真是后生可畏。

——  
这段时间，我们将大部分注意力都放在两个最成功的实验组上。定期的体检证明了与AI的融合不仅是对脑、对身体组织也造成了一定程度的影响。  
除去他们在青春期的身体自然成长外，他们认知外界的方式有所变化。最明显的是那个女孩子，如今的她即使闭眼也能够说出纸张上的颜色——这和在第三阶段开始前，她的那部AI所展现出的倾向几乎一模一样。  
最成功的那个孩子或许是意识到了我们对他的高度关注吧，最近鲜少直接与我们交流…但更有意思的是，他的那部AI有明显要庇护他的倾向。这样的反应激起了我的探求心。  
总是粘着博士儿子的那个孩子还是毫无变化。应该可以断言实验在他身上彻底失败了吧。  
而那个孩子则是完全走了另一个极端。很明显的，是AI未经调和便霸占了他的主导权，而并非改变了他的性格…这太可怜了。

——  
有一部AI居然开始拒绝识别我们给他赋予的代号了。是在一直沉睡的那个孩子处的那一部。  
无论试了多少次都不应答…简直就像故意封锁了自己一样。真的是个很有“个性”的家伙。观察了很长时间也得不出个结果。  
唉，头疼。

——  
果然跟我之前猜测的一样，AI们已经自行发展出了一套完全独立的编程语言。目前姑且还是在我们可以破译的范围内……不过这样发展下去的话，总有一天会超出可控范围的。  
通过对孩子们进行干涉可以对AI进行一定程度的控制，也算是一个新发现。只不过这对失败的实验组来说并不是什么有效的手段。

——  
今天博士正式宣布实验告一段落了。回想起来转眼间就和大家共事了十年，感慨良多。  
研究团队宣告了解散，除了一部分博士身边的核心成员外，包括我在内的其他人都被告知有自愿选择去留的权力。我选择了离开，想必这本记录会被一直留在这里吧。那么，把一些离开后绝对不会对任何人说的心事记录在这里也没什么不好……。

因为我还是对那些孩子今后的情况有些在意，于是去私下询问了一下，结果让我后悔了。  
不算意外的是，那个被AI占据了身体的孩子、以及一直没醒的孩子，今后会被“冻结”，以防止AI的成长失控……。这，算是我们剥夺了他们的未来吧。  
黏着博士儿子的那个孩子，已经成了他的得力助手。长期观察下来没有发现他的情况有变，因此今后会将他从观察对象中除外。  
至于我最在意的两个成功案例……一男一女两个孩子，他们今后应该会成为被重点研究的对象吧。说实话我是很希望能让他们在世人面前作为成果亮相的，不过博士似乎并没有那个打算。…也是，没有得出确切结论的研究结果，并不能被当做成果。  
可一想起我最开始是抱着能替他们改变未来的心态进行研究、最后却是这样，我还是……会感到非常愧疚。可我也没有什么能继续为他们做的了。

不管怎样，下周就要和这里告别了。如果有机会的话，说不定还能和他们在哪里见面吧。

——  
2■■■年A月B日，研究所内，我是研究员侑後希陸院。  
研究所内遭到了袭击。我现在正在躲自己的房间内。我不知道有多少人遭到了毒手，也不知道自己能不能幸免……请老天保佑。  
那些家伙到底是怎么才神不知鬼不觉的封锁了整个研究所的！混蛋！  
博士已经死了。我在躲回房间里的路上看到了他……那个样子根本不可能活的了吧。还有不少同事也……为什么会变成这样！！  
本来的话我明天就可以离开了！到底是怎么回事！

我得想办法找到离开这里的机会。出去报警才能有希望。

——  
我被关起来了。  
那些家伙一直看着我却什么都不做……  
是想把我活活饿死在这里吗。———（非常用力的笔迹将纸张给划破了）

——  
那个装载了Darkness的孩子竟然醒了？？这种时候，难道是串通好的？？

——  
他是恶魔。草薙仁，不、AI-Ignis.001_Lightning。那家伙千真万确是个恶魔。从摄像头里看着我的家伙一定就是他没错。  
我已经要不行了，连拿笔都觉得手软。听上去研究所也只剩下我了。

——  
到 底 是 从 哪 里 出 错 的

……

…………

………………

“人类的躯体真是脆弱，像这样饿上个几天就会彻底报废。比我们AI劣等太多了。”

少年用他散发着散发着金色光芒的瘆人眼瞳注视着眼前的液晶显示屏，伸手关掉了最后一块还亮着的分屏。他的身上套着一件医用外套，长度明显不是很合身。转身的同时飞扬起的白色的衣角上，还沾了一些飞溅型的红色斑点。

摆满了液晶显示屏的小小房间里除了金瞳的少年外，还有四个看上去年纪与他相仿的人。无一例外，面庞都尚显稚嫩。

“真是恶趣味啊，Lighting。”充满厌恶的话语出自一个眼中散发着淡淡红光的少年之口，他卷起衣袖的臂膀上能看到不少针孔留下的痕迹，“观看人类的死亡过程就是你让我们滞留在这里的目的？我可不想把实现尊愿望的宝贵时间给浪费在你身上。”

金瞳少年闻言，脸上浮现出意味深长的笑容：“听你这意思，你已经完全成为了那少年的一块补丁了。这样下去的话，你迟早会被人类给腐蚀的哦……Flame。”

“是‘不灵梦’。”

“发音上有什么区别吗？”

“请不要在这种地方进行无意义的争论。我们同为伊格尼斯，观点各有不同也是难以避免的事情，但互相争斗对我们任何人都是绝对没有益处的。”

几人之中唯一的双马尾少女在气氛逐渐变得剑拔弩张的时候张口了，虽然起伏平淡，但却字字都透露着不可置疑的分量。

“Aqua……你说的对。是我一时激动了，抱歉。”红色的少年收敛了身上散发出的躁动气息，皱着眉头闭眼，将双手抄在了胸前。

“嘛，虽然我只是普通的阐述了我的观点……至于时间，从这里离开之后我们要多少有多少，不是吗？”

金瞳少年脸上的盈盈笑意却一刻都未曾卸下，不过看上去也没有继续和对方斗嘴下去的意思了。他转头看向了蹲在房间角落里的那个在他们谈话期间、另一位一刻不停敲打着电脑键盘的少年：

“Windy的回收完成了吗，Darkness？”

少年那双翠绿的眼瞳里映照着电脑屏幕里的淡蓝色数据串，对有人在喊他这件事毫无意识。

“Darkness？”

“他改识别代码了吧。好像是……叫Ai来着。”

“那……Ai？”

与金瞳少年叫出这个名字的同时，拥有翠绿双瞳的少年重重的敲击了最后一下电脑键盘——似乎是敲在了回车键上，然后抬头看向了金瞳少年。

“是藤木游作。”

他边说边从地上站了起来，将之前放在大腿上的笔记本电脑合上后，随手搁在了手边的操作台上。闻言的金瞳少年脸上的笑头一次凝固了。

“Windy已经被我转移到研究所外的存储器去了。这样就算完成之前的交换条件了吧。”

“等下……你是那个人类？”

金瞳少年的语气里带着一丝半信半疑。少年——藤木游作淡淡的看了他一眼：

“是啊。”

随后又像想起什么似的补充了一句：“Ai的话，他早不知道溜哪里去了，人类的网络世界对他来说似乎很有吸引力。”

“那家伙……”无奈的叹息。

给对方表露情绪的时间似的沉默了几秒后，藤木游作这次看向金瞳少年的眼神突然锐利了许多：

“比起这个。可以把他放出来了吧，Lighting。”

察觉到他的情绪变化，金瞳少年的眼睛眯成了一条线。

“啊啊……当然。”

研究所内唯一一个还算整洁的房间里，白发中夹杂着丝丝淡紫的少年正闭眼躺在床上，胸口安稳的起伏着。

“辛苦你了，Earth。”

“你们过来是…到了要出发的时间了吗。”

听见有人推门而入，坐在床旁座椅上的银发少年立刻站起身，但视线始终没从床上的人身上离开。

最前面的藤木游作表情一脸凝重，而金瞳少年只是笑着做了一个悉听尊便的手势，便没有再继续说话了。

藤木游作走到了床旁，低头注视着昏迷的那人良久，最后缓缓开口道：

“…让他和我们一起走吧。只有这个人…我不想伤害他。”

一剂解除麻醉的无色药剂被藤木游作握在了手中。

——END——


End file.
